Godaime Kazekage
by shadyboy
Summary: He was one of the best. Possibly the greatest ninja to have ever lived and will finally go a step beyond. He will also be one of the best sensei ever. Starts in Suna.


**Okay, If you don't review after reading then I probably won't continue this story. **

* * *

><p>"So can I date your daughter?" questioned a red headed man that had a goofy smile. Gold dusts immediately turned to various razor sharp weapons, each aiming for the eight vital parts of the human body.<p>

The young man wore black pants with a blue long-sleeve shirt with a grey coat over it.

"Just kidding. She's nine isn't she?" questioned the young man. "Too bad I'm eighteen, I grew up to fast and now I'm missing out."

The Kazekage gave an annoyed glance at his Shinobi and dismissed him. "Have your vacation, I don't want to see you for a long time."

"I only asked for a day," replied the red haired teen. He happily left and shouted,"I'll be back tomorrow!"

"I said a long time Kaze! Or I might just kill you!" shouted the Kazekage finally breaking out of his stoic barrier.

There was no reply.

The Kazekage frowned. He sometime regretted picking up the half dead shinobi he had found in the desert. Kaze Uzumaki through many series of event ended up as a shinobi of Suna.

He would have killed the annoying ninja had he not been so damn good for business. The boy hadn't failed a single mission and had outright told him he be Godaime in no time.

* * *

><p>Kaze made his way into his apartment and dropped on the solid ground falling asleep. Getting in bed in Suna during the day was crazy due to the extreme heat. He instead simply curled on the hard floor and slept. He would wake up at night to get in bed.<p>

Night came and he indeed went to bed and forced himself to sleep before waking up in the morning. He showered and changed before eating breakfast.

Things were great for him for once. Uzumaki Naruto came out on top in the end. He laughed to himself and decided to go and enjoy the day. Madara and his past were just memories and he wouldn't let them ruin his life. Just a far away parallel dream.

"I wished I could have met myself. Too bad he's dead," said Kaze to himself and left to convince a food stand owner to go out of his way to make ramen for him.

* * *

><p>"Please come on. I'll pay you, all I want is a nice hot bowl of ramen," begged Kaze with tears dripping down his face.<p>

The owner a thirty year old lady finally relented. "Fine just stop making such a scene."

"Oh thank you, your so kind," replied Kaze and was gratefully shaking the lady's hand. He sat down and eagerly waited for his ramen.

The owner's name was Vera. A nice lady, but quite stubborn to.

"Man oh man. I've been dreaming about this day. The day I would reunite with my beloved ramen!" half shouted Kaze with tears of joy streaming down his face and grabbed a random red haired boy that had been passing and placed him next to him.

"Its your lucky day kid. I'm inviting you to eat ramen with me," said Naruto to the little red head who seemed shocked that someone had been able to touch him.

Civilians who had saw the red head all became silent watching the older red head interact with the Kazekage's son. They waited for something scary to happen, but when the young red head remained seated and silent they began to move along.

"Ramen is the food of god kid. With just its holy taste it is said to conquer the inner beast within," said Kaze and patted the kid. Soothing chakra was transferred into the young red head and felt his inner demon disappear.

Vera came back out with her bowls and curiously eyed Gaara before giving them the order. She eyed the six year old, she had heard that the Kazekage's son was slightly unstable, but seeing the young boy in front of her proved otherwise.

Kaze gave the kid chop-sticks and twirled his own chop sticks into the kid's bowl making steam rise out of it. He channeled chakra into his chop-stick and mixed it with the ramen.

"Go on kid. Ramen makes everyone feel better," encouraged Kaze and started eating out of his own bowl.

Gaara curiously ate the ramen and relaxed further as he tasted the delicious noodle. His tension disappeared and the headache he didn't know he had was lifted and became a faded memory.

"Nothing beats ramen am I right?" questioned Kaze. "You better enjoy that cuz I'm not treating you again anytime soon."

Gaara paused his eating and started eating slower.

Kaze laughed and paid before leaving Gaara alone to enjoy the food.

* * *

><p>"Come on boss, let me take a team," begged Kaze, on his knees and bowing his head repeatedly. His head hit the hard floor creating cracks.<p>

The Kazekage growled at the red head. Those sharp grey eyes stared at him with amusement.

"I already told you that you could," replied the Kazekage and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"But I don't want those genins I want Gaara-chan, Temari-chan and Kankurou-hime," replied Kaze with large crocodile tears dripping down his cheeks.

The Yondaime Kazekage growled at Kaze. "Gaara is six, Kankurou is seven, and Temari is only nine, and Gaara is slightly unstable, you expect me to risk my kids."

"I know right, their perfect and Gaara is so adorable," replied Kaze with his voice gushing as he imagined what he would turn the kids into. They would be cold hard killers with heart stopping glares.

The Kazekage would have thought the ninja was trying to kill his son had he not known the man to have saved his son several times already and had many chances to have killed his other kids had he wanted to. There was also the small detail that Gaara was a lot more in control when around Kaze and seemed to have become stable.

"Okay, I of course have conditions and rules that must be obeyed," replied the Kazekage with authority and releasing his killing intent to make a serious impression.

Kaze was playing rock paper scissor with a clone. The real lost and started beating up the clone for cheating.

The Yondaime Kazekage's killing intent flooded the room.

The clone popped bursting into sands and the original stood in attention before he started crying in happiness.

"I'm so honored that you trust me with those three. I swear they'll be the most deadly ninjas in history when I'm through with them!" shouted Kaze and hopped out of the Kazekage tower before the Kage could reply.

The Kazekage huffed in annoyance. He didn't want that, but the thought was appeasing except that his late wife would kill him if he did that.

* * *

><p>In the middle of a dessert.<p>

"As you three all know you are to kill me and make it back to the village," said a cold hard voice. Harden grey eyes gazed at all three academy students before becoming mischievous and the owner bursting into giggles.

Kaze rolled on the sand trying to contain his laughter. "You three should have seen your face!"

Gaara looked relieved. His pale green eyes looking at his siblings. Temari was angry at the instructor. Kankurou was looking disappointed.

"Okay," said Kaze getting up and catching his breath before he blinked and a giant earth warm swallowed him whole.

Gaara panicked and sands moved on their own crushing the worm before it could eat him or his siblings.

Temari stared wide eyed and Kankurou was running back and forth panicking before deciding that it was all to much and fainted.

"Its okay I'm alive," said Kaze digging himself out of sand several feets away from them.

Gaara relaxed and eyed his teacher in amazement. Temari looked ready to leave. Kankurou was still unconscious.

"Well I'd like to thank you Gaara for avenging me. I don't think I would have ever come out of hiding had you not crushed it," said Kaze as he poked the monstrous dead worm. "But its all okay now. Temari you will be practicing how to wield this fan."

Kaze pulled out a large fan out of no where and handed it to her. Temari collapsed in the sand when he let go of it.

"I forgot it weights twenty pound," said Kaze casually and than moved on to Gaara who stared curiously at his new sensei. "I got this for you."

It was a perfect cylinder pole made out of wood. It was easily twice the height of the six year old.

Kaze smiled and handed it to Gaara.

Gaara felt something click inside him and his headache disappeared.

"That is a staff made out of the legendary wood that the Shodaime Hokage was able to wield. Don't ask how I got it," said Kaze and than kicked Kankuro.

Kankuro moaned.

"Get up Hime."

Kankuro shot up with a glare to his sensei and noticed Temari trying to properly carry a fan and Gaara looking at peace. A small crystal like kunai was handed to him.

Kankuro sputtered and dropped the kunai as he realized it was ice.

"That's yours, it will never break or melt. A permanent ice shaped kunai," explained Kaze and handed it to Kankuro again who was astonished as he never saw the man pick it up.

Kaze clapped his hands getting the attention of his newly promoted genins. "Good today we will start your trainings."

* * *

><p>"I hate D-ranks just put me back in the Academy!" screamed Kankuro as he was dragged by Temari to take another mission.<p>

Temari ignored him and stopped to stomp on Kankuro to stop embarrassing her. The citizens of Suna had gathered to watch.

Kankuro let himself be dragged and tried to regain the air that was brutally stomped out.

* * *

><p>"I will never see old people in the same light ever again!" shouted Kankuro as debated what he could do to erase the memory from his mind.<p>

"I don't know what your talking about," replied Temari and carried her fan trying to balance herself.

"You forgot!" shouted Kankuro in disbelief. Naked old lady uhh.

Gaara walked behind them silently. He was lucky he didn't see what Temari and Kankuro had seen.

"Come on guys cheers up. Its ramen night," said Kaze cheering up his little soldiers. He noticed Gaara perk up. "Gaara's paying."

Gaara looked like he wanted to refuse, but didn't. He was to quiet to ever refuse someone unless directly confronted.

Kaze patted his head. "Just joking, I'm paying.

* * *

><p>Kaze was enjoying a day off and passed a street where an old lady bumbled into him.<p>

"Watch it you old hag!" yelled Kaze and he instantly made a run for it upon realizing it was Chiyo.

He made incredible turns through the streets, jumped into a part of the sewer and popped out in another street before creating sand clones that all were henged and took separate paths.

Kaze thought he was safe until someone stomped him in the middle of the street and screamed in triumphs.

"Thought you could get away huh brat!" shouted Chiyo as she mercilessly slammed his head on the street making him scream out.

"Yeah I did."

POP!

Chiyo dropped on the street as she realized that it had been a clone. She stomped on the ground making the civilians make way for her.

* * *

><p>Kaze sighed in relief as memories of his clone returned to him. No one got away with calling Chiyo an old hag in her own village. That was the only difference between this Chiyo and the one he once knew.<p>

"I barely made it alive. Kage Bunshin is really useful," said Kaze to himself and paused with his eyes widening as Chiyo landed on him.

"Almost had me fooled there. With those Bunshin one just can't tell when its a clone," praised Chiyo before she repeatedly stomped on him. "Your spine was made for the arc of my foot!"

Kaze grunted out in pain. "I'm sorry."

"No your not," replied Chiyo with a scary glint in her eyes.

"Your right," admitted Kaze with a burdened look. "I always believed Tsunade of the Sannin was better anyway."

Kaze grunted in his spasm as Chiyo stomped on him some more.

"But hey poison defines you," said Kaze through rushed words. He saw Chiyo smile.

"Its kills and it gives you the biggest heart attack."

* * *

><p>Kaze laid in a hospital room wearing casts for his arms and legs. He looked mummified when his students entered to see him.<p>

"Hey twerps," greeted Kaze with a friendly smile.

Temari smiled sweetly and gently placed her fan on his one of his legs making him feel pain.

"And hello to you Temari. My favorite student of course," placated Kaze with a soft smile.

The fan was removed gently.

"What happened?" questioned Kankuro. Gaara watched silently letting everyone do the questioning for him.

"Well I met Lady Chiyo and it was an incredible meeting," replied Kaze trying to move his hands to emphasize, but couldn't due to his casts. "Such a beautiful lady."

"An old lady beat you up?" asked a skeptical Kankuro.

Kaze shook his head or at least tried to, but only managed a small movement through all his casts even the one for his neck.

"Not just any old lady. She's a puppet master and an old legend almost as old as Suna itself," explained Kaze than added,"Think of her as a priceless antique."

"Priceless?" questioned Kankuro.

Kaze smiled at the kid. Still young and innocent. "Because no one would buy it."

"Oh," was the response.

"What about our training sensei?" asked Temari pushing Kankuro out of the way.

Kaze hummed to himself before replying,"Well I'll ask Baki if not him than your dear uncle would substitute for me."

"Yashamaru?" questioned Temari. She was fond of him, but he always gave Gaara more attention than her or Kankuro.

Gaara brighten up. Kankuro groaned.

"Yes, I'm sure he'd love to get you three under his command. Just don't get to comfortable because I'll be back in shape within days," said Kaze and glanced back at his many casts. His confident smile slowly dropped. "Maybe in a week."

Temari nodded and started motioning for her siblings to leave.

Kaze cried.

"Can't believe they didn't bring a single get well flower."

* * *

><p>Kaze whooped as he was released from the hospital. He left it as soon as they said he was clear. He passed through the streets of Suna blending in with the civilians.<p>

"Old lady couldn't kill anyways," he said to himself.

He soon arrived to a food stand.

"Vera!" he called out as he neared. "I'm here for ramen."

Kaze took a seat and was greeted by Vera who looked annoyed at his presence.

"I don't serve ramen," she stated.

"Please I really need my fix," he replied begging her again.

The woman growled before stomping off to make it.

"I'm charging you double!"

"Okay," he replied. He somberly took out the money. "Its for a good cause."

"Sensei?"

"Eh?" replied Kaze and turned to find Temari standing behind him. "Oh hey Temari how are you?"

"Good," she replied hesitantly. "Weren't you going to take a week to recover?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Its only been a day," she replied.

"I'm still recovering from the trauma," he replied with a serious face.

Temari was going to reply, but the ramen arrived.

"Finally took you long enough," said Kaze taking the bowl of ramen. A pan smashed into his head.

"Show some respect!" yelled Vera.

"Lady I happen to be a well respected ninja and sensei," stated Kaze with another serious expression before turning to the nine year old Temari. "Right Temari?"

His head was hit again with another pan.

"Your paying for breaking my pan also or else you can find another place to serve you your ramen."

Kaze didn't dare disagree.

"So Temari-chan what has Yashamaru taught you three?" questioned Kaze as he started eating his ramen.

Temari took a seat and ordered a ramen bowl to.

"Love," replied Temari with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Love?"

"That we need to love our little brother more," replied Temari.

"Gaara's special and Yashamaru sees that without support Gaara will lose sight of what's right," replied Kaze with his voice completely changing and his expression becoming serious.

Temari only managed to nod. The carefree attitude had simply disappeared revealing someone completely different and serious.

"Now than what else did he teach?" continued Kaze with a large smile. He finished his bowl and ordered another.

"How to use our new weapons," replied Temari motioning to the fan tied to her back.

"Oh," replied Kaze. "That looks heavy."

Temari grew annoyed. She finished her bowl quickly and left.

"Wait you forgot to pay!" he called out as she left.

"Did I?" she questioned before leaving him.

Kaze turned to find Vera.

"You said you were her sensei didn't you? That means you pay for her," stated Vera.

Kaze nodded again. He sighed and continued eating his holy ramen.

His students were so cute, but one way or another they always gave him headaches.

* * *

><p>"Lesson one- always expect the unexpected," said Kaze. He read it from his list of note to not forget. "This will be something you'll live by."<p>

Temari, Gaara and Kankuro all nodded diligently. They nervously looked below them and saw a puncture wound on the boat they were on. Their sensei had decided that it was a good idea to take them out into sea and teach them.

"Lesson 2- Look beneath the beneath," said Kaze and jumped of the boat. He landed in the sea as if it was solid.

Kankuro watched wide eye along with his sister and brother.

"Now learn how to walk on water. If you fail you might drown. Channel chakra into your feet and continuously maintain it until you get the amount right. You have until that boat sinks to learn how to walk or you'll have to swim back," said Kaze in a cheerful voice. "I'll pull you back out each time you fall to keep you from drowning."

They all looked at the sinking boat and than at the ocean. Surprisingly it was Gaara who made the first move and jumped out into the sea. He landed perfectly on the water before he slowly started sinking and was immediately pulled up and back into the boat by their sensei.

"See Gaara trusts me. Why can't you two?" said Kaze with a hurt look.

Kankuro jumped into the water next. He sank almost immediately.

"Temari save him!" yelled a frantic Kaze who pointed at a struggling Kankuro that was fighting to float.

Temari growled and jumped in the sea. She landed solidly on the water and was surprised that she didn't sink. She rushed over and pulled Kankuro out who immediately glared at their sensei.

"Thank god your alive Hime!" cried Kaze and hugged Kankuro.

Temari chose that moment to collapse in the water with her concentration breaking. Kaze quickly pulled her out and pulled them both back to the still sinking boat. Gaara turned towards the water and got ready for his second try.

* * *

><p><strong>So review if you would give this story a thumbs up. <strong>


End file.
